


The Morning After

by ZhurrickTea (GamblingDementor)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamblingDementor/pseuds/ZhurrickTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhu Li waking up the morning after Varrick and she did the thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Zhu Li woke up at dawn and felt the sweet warmth of a sun ray on her face. She tensed and relaxed her face muscles, keeping her eyes closed. If she opened them, everything might be a dream. Everything might be gone. She had to keep her eyes closed. She did not feel ready to face her empty bed, empty room, and most of all, her feelings. Turning her back to the sun, she tried to fall back asleep. 

 

The first strange thing she noticed was that her back was bare. She could feel the warmth directly against her skin. Why was she not wearing her nightgown? She frowned when she realized that she was not, in fact, wearing anything  _at all_. A light snore came to further prove her theory. She knew that sound, she had slept in his presence enough times to recognize it and had even learned to appreciate it as a token of safety in her life. Pieces were starting to fit together and the final blow came when an arm wrapped around her waist. A masculine arm who belonged to someone she knew  _very_  well. And with whom she had just spent the night. It could not be just a dream when she felt herself pressed against his body. It was all very real. She had slept with Varrick.

"Varrick, I…"

She tried to say more but before she could, she was met with another snore. No point in talking to the sleeping. 

 

The memories came rushing back in and lulled her back to the sweet state of delight she had fallen asleep into the previous night. Varrick's kisses were burned into her mind and nothing that happened could erase them. She took his hand in hers and waited, listening to his quiet snores with a big smile on her face. 

 

It could have lasted for minutes or hours, it was all the same. After some time, Varrick began to stir behind her, pulling her even closer. She squeezed his hand so he knew she was awake and he pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Good morning, turtle duck."

"Turtleduck? Really?"

"You don't like that? How dare you!" he said in a fake offended voice.

"Mmh, think of something else."

"How about koala otter?"

"No."

"Tiger seal?"

Calm as a seal, dangerous as a tiger.

"I like the sound of that…", she said and turned around to face him. His eyes were bright and wide, almost as much as his smile.

"Good morning, sweet tiger seal."

His hand went up to her face, stroking her cheek with a loving expression that made her trust in the future. Her hands found their rightful place on his torso, feeling the calm thump of his heart. 

"Good morning, Varrick."

"I like you not calling me Sir."

His moustache tickled her when he leaned and kissed her and she smiled into the kiss. It felt so new, yet so familiar to share that with him. 

 

His stomach rumbled loudly. They broke apart at the sound, and Varrick's eyes widened as if he had no idea where it came from. 

"I think you're hungry," she said, and he nodded. 

She stood up and searched for her nightgown, before remembering she had not even put it on at all in their haste. It was too cold to stay naked. She was about to fetch it when his arms wrapped around her waist to stop her and his lips were on her neck.

"What are you doing?" he said and his voice sounded like a moan.

"Looking for something to put on. I have to make breakfast."

"Oh, no you don't!"

"We're both hungry and I can't go out there like this."

"Mmh…"

He let go of her and she missed his arms but they couldn't just stay in this room forever. Before she could even keep looking, Varrick handed her his shirt.

"Wear this. I'll cook and you can watch."

"I can't wear that," she said, blushing, "it's yours. The others will know we…"

"Don't you want them to know?"

"Erm… Do  _you_?"

"I want everyone to know, tiger seal! I'm the proudest man in the world!"

She let out a laugh despite herself and accepted the shirt. It was too big since it had been specially tailored for him but it was comfortable nonetheless. It smelled like Varrick, smelled like love. 

"But what will you wear?"

"Well, since you are the most special woman in the world, my sweet Zhu Li, you'll get a treat. I'll do without my shirt today."

He pulled on briefs and left the room, proud as a peacock. She followed him with a smile, partly because she was looking forward to watching the disaster of Varrick trying to cook, but mostly because ever since the previous night, being happy felt as natural as breathing. So much for being cold and heartless.


End file.
